1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a procedure and an apparatus for the measurement of the currents in a frequency converter.
2. Description of Related Art
To protect the transistors in the inverter section of a frequency converter, a common solution in current practice is to provide each transistor or each phase with a separate protection arrangement. Such a solution is complex and expensive.